The other slayer's curse Destiny
by Sirian-Princess87
Summary: Faith has a curse shes been running from for years. . .a sister. . .
1. Default Chapter

The other slayer's curse. . .Destiny  
  
The night air was crisp as winter was slowly taking hold. The soil crunched quietly, almost, unaudibly, beneath the blondes worn sneakers. A thick, sharp, wood steak clutched in her gloved hand., she moved gracefully, like a dancer.  
Glancing from grave to grave her blue eyes scanned the names quickly. She knew the name she was looking for, he had been her science lab partner year before last. Vann Vahn. He had been biten and it was his night to rise. She was ready, on gaurd.  
"Hey B." The voice said almost bubbly from behind. Buffy Summers turned quickly. Steak raised, she was ready to strick. "Hey! Woah there girl-friend." Faith's face was illuminated by a smile. She held her hand infront of her. Her brunett mane was up in a thick pony-tail.  
"Faith! What are you doing here?" Buffy snipped aggravatedly at her fellow slayer. She was suppose to be looking in the older Sunnydale cemetary.  
"Dusted." Faith shrugged. Her windbreaker making a shuffling sound.  
"You dusted your vamp. already?"  
"Nope." Faith stated with a shrugg, disapointment laced her words. "Dusted before I got to the grave."  
"Before?" Buffy was unconvinced.  
"Yeah. Hole in grave and a pile dust just beside it."  
"Faith. . ." Buffy was cut off from being able to go into a long speech by the sound of something crashing into metal echoing through the air.  
Taking only seconds to glance at each other the two slayers ran step in step with each other. Racing through the cemetary, they jumped obsticles with sincronised ease.  
Circleing around a large family tomb, Buffy and Faith stopped with shocked filled faces. Before them, a girl was in the midst of battleing a vampire. With amazing speed and graceful, almost coriograghed moves the girl steaked the vampire with a pencil like steak. She then pulled her chesnut curls into a bun atop her head slipping the wood through it, holdign her hair in place.  
"Boys." The girls voice was light and cocky.  
When she turned Buffy gasped quietly and Faith's hands flew to her mouth and she let out a startled "No!" Her hair you could tell was naturaly a rich chesnut color but had an auborn tint that put a sparkle in her chocolate colored eyes. Her smile was as cocky as her voice. She looked remarkabley like. . .  
"Faith! No hug for your baby sister?" 


	2. Alike

Okie dokie. I don't own Buffy. Saddly. But I wouldn't mind David and James. ^_^ sigh! Anywho. Heres part two!  
  
Alike. . .  
  
"Sister?" Buffy exlaimed looking at Faith. "You have a sister?"  
"What are you doing here Destiny?" Faith said through clenched teeth, ignoring Buffy.  
Destiny walked a circle around the slayers and smiled. This was going to be some fun town.  
"Heard Sunnydale had problems." Destiny smiled with smug confidence. "Figured it needed a little help." She began to circle them again, like a vulture waiting for an animal to die. "Two slayers eh? You must dust at least five or six vamps a night, a peice."  
Buffy stole a quick glance at Faith. THey only steaked one or two vampires when they actully patroled. Lately that was only four or five nights a week and only after partying at the Bronze. Was she saying she had steaked five vampires already?  
"Flirt over there was forth so far."  
"So far?" Faith, again, spoke through clenched teeth.  
"Yeah sis. We're on Hell's Mouth! The night is young, I'm young!" Destiny held eyes with Faith. "I'm not going anywhere until I've met a hell mouth demond."  
"Your like. . ." Buffy skimmed her quickly. "Fifteen. You can't fight demons. Specially not. . ."  
"I'm sixteen! And you were only fourteen when you fought your first demond."  
"One, I'm a slayer. Two, theres a big difference between demonds and hell mouth demonds. . ."  
One, you know I have kick ass moves. Two, I'm as experienced as you and Faithy. Besides. . .I'm probably stronger than both of you. So. . ."  
Faith suddenly flew at Destiny. When hands connected with shoulders Destiny threw Faith over her head with a rolling motion. They charged each other, as they had so often when they were younger and living with Faith's watcher. Destiny threw a punched that Faith nearly caught with her chin but was able to block.  
The two engaged in a minature battle. Kicks, punches, and acrobatic blocks or dodges, Buffy watched amazed. If not for the height difference and the added red in Destiny's hair the two would be indistguishable from the other.  
When the sisters parted both were panting heavily. Faith was glaring, and Destiny smileing.  
"Don't be cocky Des." Faith advised.  
"Learned from the best Fai dear."  
Buffy, not wanting to wait for them to engage and finish another confrentation stepped between them. They both stared at her with identical eyes, both sparking with exasperation.  
"Hey guys, lets take this to my house. its late and. . ."  
"Okay!" Destiny smile and walking to Buffy, she laced arms with her. "Do you have any rice?"  
"Oh gawd." Faith rolled her eyes and, walking behind Buffy and Destiny, shook her head with a glare at her siblings back. 


End file.
